Battle of Tija
Fatherland Militia |combatant2 = French Republic German Empire |commander1 = General Okkert Breyandt |commander2 = General Léodegar Bluteau General Hartwin Borgeling |strength1 = 15,000 soldiers |strength2 = 18,000 soldiers 14,000 soldiers |casualties1 = 2,630 killed 1,424 wounded 118 captured |casualties2 = 29,000 killed 958 wounded 500 captured }}The Battle of Tija was the second battle of the Hurian War of Independence, taking place on 16 May 1891, outside of the city of Tija, Tamabarare in southwestern Huria. Huria garnered the respect of foreign nations in defeating two major European colonial powers in the start of the war. Embarrassed by the defeat, France and Germany fought Huria not to secure the claims to the island, but to regain face lost at Tija. Background Nyanda Province had been taken over by the Fatherland Militia, a militia loyal to the Hurian Federation of Othello Williams. The French and the Germans decided that the best way to defeat the Militia and capture Nyanda was to land in Tamabarare and march overland. Expecting an easy victory against what they thought was a primitive African army, the Franco-Germans were armed with little more than rifles. However, General Okkert Breydant of the Fatherland Militia knew he was facing two of the most adept militaries in the world, sent only his best troops to Tija and armed them with Maxim guns salvaged from the rubble of Fort Carter in Cartersville. Build up to battle Okkert Breydant, the commander of the Fatherland militia, knew that the Franco-German army would land in Tamabarare on the 11th of May. He also knew that they would have to march through Tija, a town full of supporters of the Hurian cause (including the white mayor, Leonard MacCrindall). He estimated that it would take the colonial armies 5 days to reach Tija overland. On the 14th February, the Militia arrived in Tija. Within 3 months, the trenches had been built and the fortifications dug, ready for the invasion force. The battle France's General Bluteau and Germany's General Borgeling led the army to Tija, where they were expecting to meet the enemy army. What they weren't expecting however was for that enemy army to be the best they ever faced. The colonial armies found the Hurians in trenches just outside Tija. Borgeling and Bluteau ordered their forces to charge at enemy lines. However, once they were within firing range of the trench, the Militia opened fire, killing almost 1,000 French and German troops within the first minute of the battle. Upon witnessing this massacre, Borgeling and Bluteau ordered their troops to retreat to a defensive position on a small hill overlooking the city. From here, they fired the odd shot at the Hurian lines, who fired a few shots back. Whilst this was happening however, a small detachment of the Militia snuck behind the Hurian lines with two maxim guns. Once they were in position, they fired onto the Franco-German forces. This attack reduced the 32,000 strong colonial army to only a few thousand (including the two generals). These soldiers made it out of Tamabare, despite being closely pursued by the Militia. Aftermath Legacy Category:Hurian War of Independence Category:Copyright